Miyoshi
by XxprettyrhymesxX
Summary: maybe she could be the salvation of the Uchiha clan, she was the child of beauty, too innocent to carry the tainted name. /Sasusaku/
1. Chapter 1

**Miyoshi**

A.N : my first fanfic hope you enjoy and review.

.

.

.

He had always considered himself as his mother's son at a young age, way before his brother decided to shutter that reality.

And now, almost 20 years after that dreaded massacre Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how he could pin that in his current life.

He swiftly and yet with the gentleness an elite ninja could carry his body, landed on one of the good trees in the park, he spotted a bouncy little blonde on a swing not too far from his location.

"hn…" his good eyes moved from the swing that held the fragile blonde haired girl to the grass just below the tree. The little girl's friend stood below the tree quietly sighing in exasperation at her blonde friend's manner.

A small smirk crossed his face when the little girl just below where he was firmly perched on the mahogany tree, looked up in clear shock to see the occupier of the tree's strong branch.

He observed as she quickly recovered from her shock and pulled out a bright smile that adorably put Rock Lee's trademark smiles to shame.

"Tou-san.." the girl greeted in a well mannered tone, even though the joy of seeing him the was not clearly written on her aristocratic features and her matching bright smile, her forest green eyes glistered with joy.

He gestured for her to give him a clearing he would gracefully jump on, and she quietly bowed and obeyed her father.

Her obedience amazed him to no end, surely Sasuke and his wife had brought her and her siblings up in a way that had given the three children the much required discipline and mannerism but not to the point of driving them to fear.

"Miyoshi… lets go home..." he said in a monotone patting the girl's shoulder softly, a sign that he was happy to see her too.

"hai Tou-san."

He watched in amusement as she straightened her pale butter yellow sundress with a pink hue adorned upon her baby cheeks.

It saddened him that soon enough, she would have to shed away all that innocence and trade it to a life of a Kunoichi, the horrible realities of a Shinobi life and the horror of being the first Uchiha woman, since the massacre to leave down the curse of the clan.

Sasuke realized he had to brace himself for such a time; it was a well known fact in the shinobi world that raising shinobi kids was a tough task.

Shinobi were not bound for immortality, and as a young father, Sasuke learnt that he wouldn't forgive himself if he died not exhausting all the works of his clan to his children.

Someday they would wake up and realize the Uchiha clan had the most tainted history in the Shinobi world, and perhaps his little girl and her brothers would restore it back to its former glory.

Standing before the eight year old, her face curved in the purest form of innocence he could never muster, that beautiful face she possessed would have to bring light to the darkness the clan was bathed in.

Holding her hand and whistling for Mei Nara, the Shinobi daughter of the shadow king and (dare he say it) genius, he held on to his own daughter's hand and with a squeeze of assurance he hoped she would live up to his expectations.

* * *

Life in Konoha was never as it used to be. Its restoration after the war took a long time to handle; nevertheless the surviving Shinobi had worked had to bring up their city to its feet.

Sasuke Uchiha after undergoing trial as a former missing nin, had served three years doing lower ranked petty missions and a director messenger of the Hokage, the latter a test to determine his fidelity to the village.

It is in those three years that he had summed up the courage to visit the grounds his clan was slaughtered on and tear down the architecture to build up a new district, one which had cost just a quarter of the huge inheritance he was left with, he could thank his Father for being a saver.

The new district of course couldn't be inhabited by him alone, it was only rational to rent out most of the property to the civilians and other villagers that had helped him build it.

His life though renewed, conflicted with the new polished building, he had so much to build, and relationships to patch up, one of which included the team 7 bonds, even though Naruto had embraced and forgiven him on his betrayal he still had Sakura's hostility towards him to deal with.

He knew (and dare he say it) it would be more troublesome to deal with.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto**.

.

.

.

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time as childish quarrels that erupted in the family room. placing the

kitchen knife down, he walked over to where the three kids had set their play station.

He could see his older son calmly brooding on the love seat, and his other two pulling at each other's

hair.

"Keiji, you baka! Give it…Back!" Miyoshi had her tiny hand folded into a fist and the other pulling the red

heads hair, Keiji Uchiha as Sasuke saw it, had managed to awaken the demon that dwelled in Miyoshi by

getting one of her favorite play toys.

"Owww… Yoshi that hurt…" the boy whimpered in an un- Uchiha like manner, Sasuke fought the urge to

face palm himself and wondered if at one point in their marriage Sakura had cheated on him with one of

the village idiots to have such a coward for a son.

Of course voicing those thoughts would lead him to either be castrated or sleeping on the tiny couch in

their basement for the next years to come. Sasuke 'hn..ed' at that thought and frowned.

"DADDDYYYYY! Ouuuuuuchhhhhh…." Snapping out of it, Sasuke smirked proudly at his daughter, as

Keiji his ten-year old second son, was reduced to nothing but a heap of pain.

"Good Miyoshi, I see you have practiced perfectly with your mother…" he smirked, watching her beam

up at his compliment, meanwhile Keiji picked himself up and threw himself almost girlishly on his

brothers laps, earning another punch and push to the floor, and a chuckle from his father.

Keiji, apart from his deep red hair and deep grey eyes had taken after Sakura in annoyance,

Sasuke mused, from birth Sasuke had a feeling the boy would be a different Uchiha child . Keiji was

born different, from his features, though Sasuke knew for a fact, his eyes were Fugaku Uchiha's own,

and his red hair most definitely the Haruno's, from the time the fire-ball was born, Sasuke had a burning

urge to question Sakura's mother if she was a descendant of the Uzumakis, seeing as Uzumaki's had the

traits of red hair, wild tempers and of course motor mouths and stupidity (Karin, Kushina and Naruto's

daughter, Mina), with all respect due to her, he chose to remain silent.

Evidence that the brat was an Uchiha was mainly drawn from his perfection in the fireball Jutsu and his

eyes.

In Character Keiji was more a Haruno than he was an Uchiha, not that it was a bad thing, but his

closeness with the family had proved otherwise. The Haruno's were civilians, Sakura's mother a village

baker, while her father sold Shinobi weapons for a living. Sakura having had to hang around her father

all her childhood had taken interest in the Shinobi ways.

Sasuke however was proud of her choice, her intelligence was almost at par with his though not at

Shikamaru's level, and he knew very well, if she ever grew up a civilian, it would be difficult to fit in with

ordinary civilians, she belonged in the Shinobi world.

Said woman cuffed his head out of his thought and he wondered when she had got there, her tired eyes

fighting a glare and her night-gown loose.

He looked down at her, and noticed keiji clinging to her with his tiny lips in a small pout.

"Sasuke-kun why do you have to be so mean to my baby…" the woman said tiredly, being awakened

from her sleep by the ruckus. Sasuke raised a brow, and glared at Keiji who was sticking his tongue out

at him.

"Heh, am not being mean, it's surprising how he can't fight against an eight year old girl's tiny temper."

Sasuke said with a smirk, Sakura felt insulted on her son's behalf, while her oldest son Daisuke let out a

chortle, Keiji had always been her baby. Sakura was lucky to have at least one child who didn't brood

around the house.

Daisuke was the dark silent kid from birth, at thirteen; he was also a Chuunin being recently admitted

after he flawlessly passed the exams. Daisuke was more like Sasuke in character and looks, dark hair,

dark eyes and pale lithe body, but with a bit of Itachi Uchiha in him as he loved to torment his siblings.

Miyoshi on the other hand had been the brightest kid at birth but being daddy's girl had Sasuke rubbing

off of her, as she normally spent more time with him. The Uchiha tenshi-hime had a striking

resemblance to the late Uchiha Mikoto, long dark locks proudly flowing in Uchiha glory, coupled with the

affluent facial features the clan proudly possessed, aside from her forest green eyes that clearly

screamed 'Haruno!', Miyoshi was a beauty, and Sasuke had made sure to ask Suigetsu for his infamous

swords the moment the girl attained puberty. He couldn't stain his beautiful sword with brat blood yet.

"Sasuke-kun… Miyoshi, Daisuke-kun, apologize to Keiji-kun or you wash the dishes for the month."

Sakura said sighing, and rubbing her temples.

"No kaa-san, he started it." Little Miyoshi was glaring at the red-head fists curling up to prepare for

another pounding, but muttered a 'gomen' when she felt her mother's heated glare on her.

"Sorry baka-kun." Daisuke muttered in a monotone, not looking at the boy, of course the idiot had to be

a baby about it.

Sakura turned to her husband, who was on his way to the kitchen to finish up the family lunch.

"Sasuke…" a growl escaped her lips and the raven haired man rolled his eyes.

"Sakura, he needs to grow up…" he muttered in a harsh tone.

"Daddy that's mean…" Keiji mocked, eyes widened and putting a hand to his chest; Sasuke rolled his

eyes and pointed a 'see' to Sakura.

"argh! Fine, Keiji let Mommy sleep, I have work at 3…anyway…don't mind your father." She waved off

pulling her gown together tiredly and dragging her feet back to the stairs.

"Mommmy!..." Keiji whined, pouting at his mother's back. Today was surely not his day as his Mother-

chan had abandoned him, just when he almost won to the dark-haired freaks.

"hmph…" his siblings showed no interests in his whines but rather went about their own business,

Daisuke, who had brooded enough had left probably to go train with Tenten- sensei, or maybe just

going to Mina Uzumaki's place to see her in the pretense of going through their reports of previous

missions.

Keiji knew his brother had a thing for the blue-eyed redhead and he swore that he was going to make

sure the emo paid for mistreating him.

The Uchiha princess was playing with some doll Kunoichi he had grabbed earlier on from her.

The little doll had come with a samurai, given to him when his father had returned from a long-term

mission, but he let go of it when he felt he was old enough to play with dolls.

He decided for now, maybe assisting his father prepare the meals was a good idea, smirking he entered

the kitchen earning a raised eyebrow from his dad.

"ummm… I just came to help daddy." He said feigning innocence, his big eyes reminding him of Sakura.

"hn… as long as you don't poison your sister and brother its fine with me." Sasuke shrugged and handed

a bowl of fruits to the boy who suspiciously had a mischievous glint in his eye.

Hn, this kid never ceased to amaze him, the ten-year old definitely had a spank that he couldn't place

on an Uchiha.

Sasuke never had a favorite child; he loved all his children equally, no matter how annoying Keiji could

be.

Daisuke was easier to train and mentor; he was passionate about the Shinobi life, though Sasuke knew

clan business was way out for him. He wouldn't care if he was an Uchiha or not, all he knew was the

safety of the village was in the hands of the Shinobi.

Keiji was worse off, the brat had no idea what the fan on his clothing meant.

Sasuke's trust in the clan lay in the hands of Miyoshi, each day he saw her she reminded him more of

his Mother, she was the first Uchiha female born many years after the massacre.

Uchiha Kunoichi where scarce to the clan, the women would mostly drop ranks as soon as they were

ready for matrimony.

His own mother had declined to take jounin exams when she became affianced to his father.

Itachi's lover, he remembered was from one of the branch houses of the Uchiha clan, the late lover of

his brother had no active life in shinobi business, her father who helped Fugaku run the police service

had never allowed for any of his daughters to stain their purity in the ninja life.

He thought back to eight years ago, when Tsunade had announced after Sakura's 20 hours of labor, that

his new child was a girl, he honestly had no idea how he would handle it. Looking at the two boys that

sat on his lap, he feared the worst for the new baby.

Nevertheless, his worries were soothed the moment he lay eyes on the raven headed beauty, with her

was born a will to make her Konoha's greatest Kunoichi.

She wouldn't need her father's protection at a certain stage, and with Sakura as her mother, the pink

haired Kunoichi would teach her daughter never to rely on guys for protection.

Miyoshi Uchiha was in good hands. Sasuke smirked proudly, perhaps Keiji would make a good cook, his

fireball jutsu was excellent and his cooking skills far from ordinary, but then thoughts of his son in an

apron made him frown, argh! Big mistake, the brat's grades at the academy where bad, maybe father to

son tutoring would take away the fear of having his son cook for a living. No son of his, whose parents

had the legacy of sannins on their backs, would go that low, especially if that son was a true Uchiha

regardless of his appearance.

After what he and their mother Sakura had been through, he would never allow it, the recovery after the

war, and the struggle it had taken him to gain Sakura's trust as well as her helping him recover.

Life had been hard on him, he worked hard to make things work with his former team, he had asked

their Mother to marry him at a time half the village wanted his head desperately on a stick, it took a lot

to diminish the title of a 'traitor' and now, Keiji would have to work harder to make his Father proud and

Sasuke would make sure of that, he couldn't complain much because the boy had impressed him on the

family techniques, even though the brat had taken them casually.

He knew somewhere underneath the fiery hair, lay a mind of an Uchiha, a Haruno in appearance but

Uchiha in spirit.

"Daisuke-kun… you are here…i…I wasn't expecting you." Mina Uzumaki blushed a red that could match

up against her hair, the normally talkative heiress had a huge crush on the Uchiha, and she struggled to

tame the fan girl in her in his sight. She observed as the boy took off his shoes and led himself inside

the mansion.

" hn… your father needs us to prepare a report for our last mission, he wasn't too pleased that a

mission that lowly ranked involved a rogue ninja." The boy was frowning holding out the blank scrolls to

the red-head.

Her cheeks red and blue eyes misty, Daisuke thought she could be running a fever, but something told

him not to ask too much, the girl was normally this way in his presence.

"ummm… I have my drafts perhaps we could book lift and draw up conclusions on our findings…" she

spoke after she realized she would embarrass herself any moment.

"Excellent… Ten-ten expects us at her place later on; maybe we could pick up Asuma Nara on our way

there." Mina nodded, the Nara had excused himself from drawing the report in favour of babysitting his

sister, but Daisuke would egg him to drop the blonde princess for her play dates with Miyoshi, their

Father could take care of Mei and Miyoshi.

"from investigations held by Anbu, the rogue was a facilitator of the akatsuki…he is a minor threat but

has terrorized a small village in Earth, my Father had dealt with him at some point after the war, he was

caught stealing some forbidden scrolls from one of the great Kages offices… maybe his earlier reports

can help us." Daisuke explained to the girl, Hinata had served the two kids some miso soup and water,

Daisuke reminded himself he forfeited lunch for the report and it would be impolite to ask for a heavy

meal, but he kindly thanked Hinata for the soup.

"Asuma must know more about the scroll, and its contents, and we have to be Jounin level to figure out

why the rogue needed them. He mentioned some anti-aging Jutsu was related to the scroll." Daisuke

furrowed his brows in processing the information.

"Anti-aging jutsu go back to Orochimaru's time, but its use is discreet to ninja's our level, Ten-ten will

take that up." Mina shrugged at the suggestion, after all, Dai was the team Captain and she knew

Asuma would say the same.

"I guess we don't have much to do, but just help sensei in one way or the other, daddy knows better

than to let thirteen year olds do dirty dishes." She joked but Daisuke knew it was Naruto's way of

protecting the teens from the worst, his daughter being in the team.

Mina flushed him a bright smile when he acknowledged her joke.

"hn… my father did more dirty dishes at this age than any ninja we know…" Daisuke smoothly said, and

behind his calm demeanor lay a disturbed conscience after the truth nad been to him about his father's

avenger . His tone was a bit cold and Mina couldn't bring herself to comment on her Uncle.

Daisuke would be offended.

.

.

.

* * *

**okey am new at this, hehehe i have always been an avid reader of fanfics and it would do me good if you just help me keep this going than flame me to ashes. my grammar is bad considering i come from a country where l'anglais is a second language x_x **

**Mina deserves the red hair, ask Kushina... :)**

**and on Keiji don't worry about him, he is Sasuke's problem, i gave him red hair just for the fun of it, he had to be the odd Uchiha child.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i still don't own Naruto**.

.

.

.

Baby blue eyes set themselves on the comforting scene they met, a scenery of family, warmth and pride of the shinobi Parents.

This particular day had been the beginning of the bi-annual pre-nin, academy camp. She stood silently by the trees as the campers and their parents gathered around the gates. A small breeze of peace swept through the air, promising tranquility for the camp.

A camp Mina Hyuuga Uzumaki remembers attending in her late childhood at the academy; an initiation to, survival skills, basic ninjutsu, taijutsu as well as camouflage and assertion.

So seeing her Aunt Sakura, Sasuke-sempai and their children having a cozy family moment at the Konoha gates was not surprising, considering their eight year old princess was attending her ffirst ever pre nin camp.

She remembers Aunt Sakura mentioning that the Ninjas of last generation were not privileged to attend such camps, as they were only taught all they needed to know about stealth and survival skills in Genin level.

Regardless, said woman looked so proud as she shoved several anti-dotes and medicines in Miyoshi's dark blue pouch.

Mina noted how the girl had abandoned her traditional Uchiha dress that was designed in the same way as her Mother's 'Genin days'attire, for a dark blue wide necked t-shirt, much like her father's and daisuke's t-shirts, the neat embroidery of the uchiha symbol adorned the back, and she coupled the tshirt with black past knee-length shinobi pants secured by bandages that ran down to her small ankles.

She looked more like a Nin on a mission than a camper, and the determination in her dark green eyes spoke volumes to Mina.

The Uzumaki thought back to the day she had prepared herself for the camp, Sasuke-sempai had been their guide.

A responsibility he had almost declined because Daisuke had registered for the camp and thus conflicting interests were to arise.

After persuasion from her Father who was the brain behind the camps and the Hokage, the dark-haired man agreed begrudgingly.

Her Aunt Sakura had tears of pride in her eyes just for her first-born son, she remembers the pink haired woman hugging the oxygen out of Daisuke and the dark-haired boy turning a dark purple from both the loss of oxygen and the embarrassment his mother's public display of affection. had brought.

Mina shook her head at that particular memory, and a small smile crossed her face, in the end, Sasuke-sempai had been the best guide ever and Daisuke was the most embarrassed camper that ever existed, his mother's lipstick marks all over his face.

Sakura got over the affection over the years, even when it was keiji's turn to camp.

Mina had not been there to witness the departure of the red-head, but according to Tenten-sensei all Sakura did was threaten poor Konohamaru-sensei the terror of going cherry blossom impact on his ass and feeding his liver to Sasuke-sempai's snakes if he dared teach the kids Sexy-no-Justu.

Mina mentally gagged at the image of Sakura baa-chan animosity.

"Mina-chan." The blue-eyed read-head turned her head at the small voice; she had not noticed her aunt Sakura heading towards her. She bowed to the pink haired woman, accompanied with a warm greeting and a smile towards her. Sakura instead let out a small blush at the formal greeting.

Having had Sakura as her teacher in most of her academy health and safety classes, a new form of respect had grown for the woman, she had an aura of warmth and courage and Mina wished her mother was that way.

She was among the few Kunoichi that had maintained their status as active Shinobi even after marriage and kids

"oh please Mina-chan, you don't need to be so formal, damn, you remind me so much of your mother." The afterthought had Mina blushing furiously.

Her mother was known as a shy woman and comparing her to Hinata was an insult, because she had so much of her father than she let on.

"gomen Mina, hehehe I know that's sort of ironic… mmm,your mother was the soft spot of the Konoha 12, and I know how hard you go gentle fist on Asuma's butt, I bet Neji-san would be so proud of his niece." The medic-nin said in a somehow sad voice, Mina had heard so much about her late uncle, she had seen pictures of him in Tenten's apartment, her sensei had harbored a crush on him and his death birthed her celibacy.

"Am sure he is Sakura-san, much like Sasuke-sempai is proud of Daisuke-kun…" Sakura let out a giggle and smiled a longing look in her eyes as she clasped her hands behind her back in a teenage way.

"your uncle and Sasuke were not the best of friends, well… it feels liberating to know Sasuke had some form of respect for your uncle's ultimate sacrifice." Mina had heard the stories; it was those same stories of the rookie nine that took her to bed as a kid.

She flashed Sakura a smile.

"Sakura-san I am happy it all ended in the best of ways, and am glad Tou-san honors the likes of Neji-san every day. Because of him the Hyuuga clan will never be the same."

"mmmm, yep that's why you need to carry on the fire of what he left, and try to keep Tenten happy, she was the most affected though she masked the pain perfectly." Mina let out a hum of agreement and pulled the zip of her lavender coloured Hyuuga clan Jacket. She noticed how her auntie's eyes quickly drifted to Tenten who had busied herself with giving the campers instructions and handing them weapons for the mission.

"aaa… I have a feeling my determination reminds me of him, I don't mean to brag…" Sakura laughed in amusement and patted the girl's head.

"you are really strong Mina-chan… Naruto is lucky to have a daughter like you." The thirteen year old smiled at the compliment. Sakura appreciated the girls features, the girl's tan skin complimented the blue eyes and Red-head that reminded the elders of Kushina. Mina skipped the genetic pond of the Hyuuga clan and settled for their Kekkei-genkai, unlike her two younger siblings, Haruki and Jirou, who both inherited the Violet locks and pale eyes of the Hyuuga.

"Thank you Sakura-san, no wonder Daisuke says so many nice things about you, you are lovely."

"hahaha, well Daisuke speaks of you too Mina-chan." The woman winked, and Mina swore she felt the day getting hotter at that moment.

"ano… Sakura-san what does he say?" Sakura sighed and both Kunoichi's trailed their eyes to where Daisuke was, the boy stood next to his father, explaining contents of a certain scroll and occasionally flipping Keiji who had found the pleasure in making faces behind his father.

"Daisuke just talks about how the Byakugan makes you an excellent team-mate." Unknown to Mina, Sakura had left out the part where Keiji would endlessly tease Daisuke on his suspicions that he had a crush on Mina, and Daisuke's cheeks would be a flaming red both from anger and denial.

Mina blushed, he had never said anything like that to her but she knew Daisuke had some sort of respect for both his team-mates' Kekkei-Genkai.

After an awkward moment between Sakura-san and Mina, the pink haired woman had said her 'see you laters' and walked back to her family.

"Ja Sakura-san…"

* * *

to say the Uchiha was glad at this very moment was an understatement.

he was alone with his wife, she had no shifts and he was given some days off to prepare himself for the up coming Graduation Ceremony he would officiate at the academy.

with Miyoshi at camp, Keiji and Daisuke had decided it was the right time to pay their grandparents a visit. Sakura's mother had endlessly complained about how the missions had eaten up her free time with her grand-children and had requested for them to visit her.

thats how Sasuke had found himself enjoying the silence of the house as well as the sight of his wife preparing dinner for the two of them. he smirked at the thought of the events that would compliment her lovely meal, upon his satisfaction.

he slowly stood up from the island and walked over to the stove, Sakura had lost herself in the song she was singing and Sasuke reminded himself of the off-key song Keiji had been bleeding their ears with that morning. Sasuke took the time to embrace the serenity that came with the three demons away.

"hn... never thought this day would come." the dark-haired man mumbled as he slowly wrapped his arms from behind and lay his face in the crook of her neck.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whined when he trailed kisses behind her neck and made her lose focus of her cooking. she softly elbowed him when he attacked her neck. all she needed was to eat her not burnt meal and spend the rest of the night carrying out her bedroom duties as well as worrying about her only daughter.

by the end of the night, the meal was forgoten and Saske had been making up for all the alone time they had lost.


End file.
